


Fallout

by shutupmulder



Category: Fallout - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Benji Dunn - Freeform, Ethan Hunt - Freeform, Ethan Hunt/Ilsa Faust - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Ilsa Faust - Freeform, Julia - Freeform, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: What happened after the bomb didn’t go off. Ilsa/Ethan centric with Benji and Julia in it.





	Fallout

Ilsa was in pain. More pain than she would like to admit, and in more pain than she had told Benji about when he asked her how she was after they had disarmed the bomb.

”I’m fine.” She said. ”Just a bit sore.”  
He had nodded slowly, not really believing her. 

”And you? How’s your throat?” She asked, carefully touching the red marks around his neck, the same marks that she also had. 

”I feel like someone hanged me.” He answered drily, trying to lighten the mood.

Ilsa smiled, and moved towards Lane. 

”We can’t stay here.” she said. 

Her head was hurting like hell, she was sure she had at least a mild concussion, and her leg was killing her. When Lane had thrown her off him into the shelf a piece of sharp glass had struck through her thigh and she had a slight limp. Which Benji of course noticed. 

”Hey, wait,” He said, going after her. 

”You’re limping, let me see.” 

”It’s okay, it’s just-” she turned around and accidentally twisted her leg in an awkward turn and hissed sharply at the pain in her thigh. 

”No, it’s not okay,” he said, bending down to see a large piece of glass sticking out of her leg. 

”Jesus, Ilsa!” He managed. 

”Okay, it’s not okay, but we really need to get moving. We don’t know if any Apostles are still here and if there are they would go straight to Lane if something went wrong.” 

”Yeah. And I don’t think we should remove the glass yet, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop the bleeding.” 

”Yeah, that’s what I thought too” she walked towards Lane. ”Here, help me up with him.” She bent down, ”or wait-” she continued, picking up a cloth from the floor and gagged him.

”Now that’s better.” She said, motioning for them to continue. 

Ilsa and Benji grabbed Lane on both sides, pulling him up. Ilsa groaned at the pain as they slowly helped carry him down the stairs. 

As they got outside several cars pulled up around the house and Ilsa and Benji immediately raised their guns. 

”CIA.” A man who got out from the car yelled, raising his hands in surrender as Ilsa and Benji pointed their guns on him. 

”It’s alright, we’re here to help. We know who you are.”

Another woman, walked out of the car. It was Erica Sloan.

”I see the mission is accomplished.” She said, looking at Lane. 

Ilsa and Benji lowered their guns and allowed the agents walking up to them to take Lane. 

Ilsa let out a sigh of relief as she stood by herself. 

”Where’s Hunt?” Sloan asked looking from Ilsa and Benji.

They shared a worried look. 

”We don’t know. He went after Walker to get the detonator and since the bomb didn’t go off I assume he got it.. but I have no idea where he is.” Ilsa said, trying not to sound too worried. 

”Okay. We have helicopters scanning the areas around the Mountains since they picked up on an explosion around there.” 

Ilsa nodded, worry taking over her. Suddenly she lost her footing a bit, getting nauseous, and Benji took a steady hold of her. 

”We need a medic.” He said, looking at Sloan. 

She studied Ilsa for a second, then nodded. 

”Of course. Get in the car, we’ll take you back to the camp, there are doctors there.”

—

Julia was sitting outside, in her husbands warm embrace. The bomb hadn’t exploded. They were fine. Suddenly, several cars drove into the camp. 

”Let’s go.” She said, getting up, making sure her husband was following and walked over towards the cars. 

Many people got out of the vehicles and soon she saw the familiar face of Benji and ran towards him. 

”It’s okay.” Benji said to the agents who were about to stop her, when he saw Julia running towards them. 

Benji helped Ilsa out of the car, pulling her arm over his neck to steady her. 

As Julia reached them she looked at the woman she had seen Ethan with earlier, who now looked much paler than she did before. 

”She needs medical help.” Benji said looking at Julia.

”Yes, of course.” She waved to her husband for him to come over, he who had stood frozen looking at the scene. 

He took to Ilsa’s other side and helped carry her inside one of the tents. 

”Where’s Ethan? Is he okay?” Julia looked at Benji, worried. 

”We don’t know. He helped stop the bomb but we lost contact with him.” Benji looked worried too. 

”Okay.” She watched as they made Ilsa sit down on a bed. 

”So what are the injuries?” She said looking at Ilsa. ”Anything more than that nasty piece of glass sticking out of your thigh?” She bent down to inspect the leg. 

”No. Well, my head hurts like hell but other than that it’s just the leg.” She groaned as Julia carefully touched the area around the glass piece.

Julia went to work.

After getting the glass out of her leg and coming to the conclusion that she had a concussion, Julia tended with some ointment to Ilsa’s neck. 

Benji and Patrick had gone to another room to look at Benji’s injuries. 

”So. You a colleague with Ethan?” She asked, smiling kindly.

”Sort of, yeah. We’re in the same business.” Ilsa smiled back, a bit tight because of the pain. 

”Oh okay.” She carefully added more ointment. ”We were married once, you know.” She added. 

”I know.” Ilsa said.

”He’s a good man, Ethan.” Julia said looking at her. ”One of the best men I’ve ever known.” 

”Yes. He is.” Ilsa agreed, smiling slightly, but Julia could see the fear in her eyes. 

”He’s alright.” Julia said with a convincing voice. 

”What?” Ilsa asked.

”Ethan. He’s okay. He always is.”

Ilsa didn’t look too convinced. 

”I see you’re worried about him. You care about him. And from the way I saw him look at you out there I’d say he cares about you too.” 

She pat Ilsa’s hand in a friendly gesture and Ilsa hissed from the pain. Julia carefully let go, but moved Ilsa’s jacket up from her arm to see her bloodied and bruised wrists. Trying not to think of how this young and kind woman had gotten all the injuries she went back into doctor mode. 

”I need to take care of this too.” 

Ilsa nodded. 

”Thank you.” Ilsa said looking at Julia with a smile, meaning more than just for taking care of her injuries. 

”You’re welcome.” Julia smiled back. 

—

Luther and Benji left Ilsa and Ethan alone inside the tent. Ethan took Ilsa’s hand in his and she immediately groaned, making Ethan let go. 

”Ilsa?” He asked gently. 

”It’s alright, it’s just a few bruises.” She said, waving it off.

”Let me see.” He said, taking a careful grip of her arm and raising her sleeve up with the other, revealing bandages around her wrist, a small spot of blood on it threatening to break through. He slowly raised the sleeve of her other arm, seeing her wrist in a deep red color covered with bruises, but not bad enough to need a bandage. The scars looked scarily exact like the scars around her throat, that Ethan now saw reached the whole way around her neck. 

Scars from what looked like rope. 

He looked at her sadly. 

”What did he do to you, Ilsa?” He asked quietly.

”What?” She said defensively.

”What. Did. He. Do?” Ethan said with a tone that said that he was not letting this conversation off the hook. ”What did Lane do to you? I could see you limping when you walked over to the bed. And Benji, I could see the scars on his throat too.” He continued. 

Ilsa was quite for a while, pondering on what to say next. She took a deep breath. 

”We were looking for the bomb. We split up, and I saw Lane on the porch of one of the houses in the area. I went after him.” 

”I found the bomb, but before I managed to radio where I was Lane grabbed me from behind and knocked me out.” 

”When I woke up I was tied to a chair. My neck and hands were tied together so if I moved my hands..” she broke off, knowing Ethan understood.

”He took a hold of the rope as he told me there was nothing I could do. Then I heard Benji calling out my name.” 

Now Ilsa’s face was pained as she tried to find the next words. 

”They fought briefly but Lane won. Put a rope around Benji’s neck. To make me watch. I couldn’t move without strangling myself, as he tied the rope to ceiling and raised Benji up.” 

She was quiet for a while. 

”Then I stood up, jumped back against a table, breaking the chair and getting the rope off my neck. And we fought. I tried to help Benji during the fight but in vain. Finally I managed to get Lane under me, strangling him with the rope. As I held him I watched Benji pass out. And when Lane became unconcious I immediately helped Benji down.”

She shook her head. 

”It was almost too late. It was so close.” She whispered. 

”But it wasn’t.” Ethan said. ”You did it. You saved his life. Benji is alive because of you.” He said reassuringly. 

Ethan was shaken. It had been a close call. Not only for Benji but also for Ilsa. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch for hurting two of the people he cares most about. 

”What about your leg?” He asked. 

”Lane threw me into a shelf. Got a large piece of glass straight through my thigh.” 

He nodded. 

”Come here.” He said. 

Ilsa smiled.

”What?” 

”Come here.” He opened his arms with a smile, and she slowly snuggled up next to him on the bed. 

”Don’t touch my chest though.” 

”Don’t worry.” She said, resting her head on his arm. 

Ilsa closed her eyes, she was so tired after all that happened. But it was over now. She was free. And she was right where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s many mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
